La Peur
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: La peur fait partie de nous et Sena ne fait pas exception à la règle mais sa peur est différente...


_**Bonsoir!**_

_**Alors les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement sinon les pauvres je les plains!**_

_**Ma première fic sur cette série, ça fait pas très longtemps que je regarde et lis mais je sais pas, j'ai eu envie de faire une tit fic histoire de marquer le coup!**_

_**On pourra dire que cette histoire se situe juste avant la finale que le lycée Teikoku, enfin faite comme si le reste n'existait pas pour ceux qui ont dejà lu juqu'au bout!**_

_**J'aurai pu faire une fic sur Hiruma, parce que franchement c'est celui que je préfère dans la série, il me fait délirer mais non j'ai préféré faire Shin/Sena parce que ouvrez les yeux, qui Sena veut-il toujours surpasser et depuis le début? Non mais à chaque fois que je lis ou regarde un épisode pour moi c'est flagrant ^_^ et comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur ces deux-là ben j'me suis dis pourquoi pas?**_

_**Donc voilà, j'vous laisse lire si vous avez envie!**_

**CHAPITRE I**

La peur...

La peur est ancrée en chacun d'entre nous...

Elle peut surgir à n'importe quel moment et nous faire douter...

De tout et de rien, de petites choses insignifiantes...

Comme des choses sans lesquelles nous ne pourrions pas vivre...

Elle apparaît certaines fois pour nous faire réaliser certaines choses...

Pour nous faire prendre conscience que tout peut basculer...

La peur nous empêche d'aller au bout de nos envies...

Ou au contraire, nous aide à nous surpasser...

Pour ma part, ma peur a toujours été mon Leitmotiv, elle a toujours été là pour me rappeler que des personnes plus puissantes que moi existent et qu'elles peuvent me briser en deux secondes,

Elle est toujours apparue au moment où je pensais être sur de mes capacités, sur que je pouvais battre mes adversaires et je me suis à chaque fois pris une claque et cette peur m'a toujours envahi à ce moment-là.

Ce moment où je me suis retrouvé à terre, une douleur dans mon corps du au plaquage de mon adversaire, une douleur comme je n'en ai jamais connu, une douleur différente à chaque rencontre, à chaque obstacle que je croise sur mon chemin.

À ce moment-là, elle envahit tout mon corps, m'empêche de réfléchir correctement, me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'enfuir mais seulement il me suffit de jeter un oeil à mes équipiers et cette peur se transforme...

Elle se transforme en force, en détermination et en excitation de croiser un adversaire plus fort que moi qu'il faut que je passe parce que l'enjeu est trop important, parce que si je flanche, on perd, je perdrai tout...

Je n'ai jamais été très courageux je l'admets, j'ai toujours eu tendance à m'enfuir quand la situation devenait trop dangereuse, que l'air que je respirais devenait oppressant, que tout semblait fini, je ne comptais que sur mes jambes, je n'aurai alors jamais penser que mes jambes m'amenerait là où je suis aujourd'hui...

Je repense alors à l'homme grâce à qui je suis là aujourd'hui, et que j'aurais maudit à l'époque, Hiruma...dans ces moments de grandes confusion, il me suffit de le regarder et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il croit en moi, qu'il y a toujours cru, sauf qu'il ne l'a jamais dit avec des mots, je repense à son rêve, je pense au fait qu'il a fait de moi un des meilleurs joueurs de foot americain et je me relève parce que je ne veux pas briser son rêve, je veux l'amener lui, kurita et les autres au Christmas Bowl, j'en ai fait la promesse!

Et je respecterai ma promesse quoiqu'il advienne...

Dans quelques heures, nous allons affronter le lycée Teikoku, je vais affronter le véritable Eyeshield 21...je sais que c'est lui, je n'ai eu qu'à le regarder jouer une seconde pour m'en rendre compte, tout chez lui sent la connaissance et l'expérience, sa façon de se déplacer, sa vitesse, oui je crois que je l'ai su dès le premier regard que c'était lui...Yamato Takeru...l'homme que je dois surpasser...

Je sais aussi que ce sera différent des autres fois, cette équipe est constituée des meilleurs joueurs, dans chaque joueur, je reverrai un adversaire que j'ai affronté et bien que cela devrait m'effrayer, je ne le suis pas, c'est même tout le contraire...j'a envie de faire ce match, depuis que je suis devenu Eyeshield 21, j'ai envie de montrer au monde que ce surnom ne revient qu'à moi, que je suis le meilleur running back du japon!

Pourtant...bien que j'ai dis ne pas être effrayé, j'ai quand même peur...oui aujourd'hui j'ai peur...

Et c'est parce que j'ai peur que j'ai eu besoin de sortir alors que nous devons normalement nous reposer après l'entraînement de malade qu'Hiruma nous a fait faire...mais je ne pouvais pas...mon estomac se tortillait tellement dans tous les sens que je ne pouvais pas me reposer, alors j'ai décidé d'aller courir.

Et je me retrouve sur le même parcours habituel, le long du canal, la nuit commence à tomber mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter de courir, pas tant que cette peur sera là...

Vous voulez savoir de quoi j'ai si peur?

Cela ne tient qu'en un seul mot.

"Shin"

Pourquoi lui? C'est simple, depuis le début je ne joue que pour le surpasser, depuis ce jour où je lui ai fait la promesse de se retrouver en finale, je me suis entraîné pour le contrer, j'ai toujours cherché à avoir son respect et sa reconnaissance devant le joueur que je suis alors que depuis le début, lui aussi, ne rêvait que de jouer contre moi à nouveau.

Et pourtant, nous nous sommes rencontrés à de nombreuses reprises au cours de ces derniers mois, et je sais que quelque part, si je me suis amélioré, c'est aussi grâce à ses conseils. Il n'était pourtant pas obligé de me parler mais quand je me sentais au bord de la rupture, que même mes équipiers n'avait pas su m'aider, il avait toujours su trouver les mots pour me redonner confiance

Il a toujours cru en moi, il a toujours voulu m'affronter moi, il est le premier à avoir deviné qui se cachait sous le masque d'eyeshield 21, allant même jusqu'à demander à Riku de lui apprendre son "Rodéo Drive" juste pour être à 100% de ses capacités pour me battre...

Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre parce que j'aurai fait pareil...le dernier match contre lui, j'ai bien cru que jamais je n'y arriverais, tout ce que je tentais se soldait par un échec cuisant, je me retrouvais à chaque fois à terre et pourtant nous l'avons remporté...

Et il a souri quand je lui ai promis d'être encore plus fort à notre prochaine rencontre et ce sourire m'a fait chaud au coeur parce qu'il me considérait vraiment comme son égal et qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention à mon apparence, je lui devais beaucoup, peut-être que sans lui, je ne serais pas devenu le joueur que je suis aujourd'hui...

Quelle n'a été ma surprise de voir que pour la finale Hiruma avait demandé à nos anciens adversaires de nous coacher, tous avaient répondu présent à l'appel sauf Agon, et d'un côté tant mieux, il me donnait toujours froid dans le dos ce gars là, j'avais encore du mal à croire que c'était moi qui lui avait mis la tête dans la terre...donc pour en revenir à l'entraînement, Hiruma avait choisi le meilleur pour moi, Shin, bien sur, qui d'autre pour m'aider à m'améliorer en me courant après à la même vitesse que la mienne?

L'entraînement a touché à sa fin et je suis sur que vous ne comprenez toujours pas pourquoi j'ai peur, je me trompe?

C'est pourtant simple, à force de jouer contre lui, de le cotoyer, de lui parler, j'ai comme qui dirai un sentiment qui dépasse la sympathie pour lui et je n'arrive pas à le gérer, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me calmer.

Comment je m'en suis rendu compte? Ben pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, à la fin de l'entraînement, il m'a accompagné boire à la fontaine et quand je l'ai vu se mettre de l'eau sur le visage, les yeux fermés, les traits détendus, je ne sais pas, j'ai senti le rouge me montait aux joues et j'ai détourné le regard quand il s'est tourné vers moi.

Puéril n'est-ce pas? Mais je voudrais vous y voir, vous, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de penser à ça, il est bien arrivé une période où j'ai remarqué que Suzuna était vraiment jolie mais cela n'est jamais allé plus loin sans doute parce qu'après reflexion, elle n'était pour moi qu'une amie...

Et donc au moment où j'ai senti mon coeur s'emballer et mes joues chauffer, la voix de Hiruma nous est parvenue, indiquant qu'il fallait maintenant que je me repose, pour que mes jambes soient au top...tout Hiruma ça, on s'inquiète plus pour mes jambes que pour le joueur en lui-même mais je ne lui en veux pas, il le cache mais je sais qu'il est aussi inquiet que moi de cette future rencontre, surtout depuis qu'il nous voit comme des hommes et plus comme des pions...

Bref...je me suis détourné de Shin sans un mot et je suis parti, ou enfui on pourrait plutôt dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pensé, s'il a essayé de me rattraper, je sais bien qu'il a du me voir rougir, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux et je bénis encore l'intervention d'Hiruma, sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu dire.

Je m'arrête un instant de courir, pose mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle, je regarde sur le côté et décide d'aller m'asseoir dans l'herbe quelques instants, ça fait du bien je l'avoue, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru mais là j'en peux plus, au moment où je lève la tête, je sens quelque chose d'humide me tomber sur le visage, il commence à pleuvoir et ça, je l'avais pas prévu quand je suis parti...pourtant le ciel avait l'air dégagé...

Je me relève vite fait pour reprendre la route avant d'être trempé quand je remarque mes mains se sont mises à trembler, j'ai beau les secouer le tremblement ne s'arrête pas et quand je réalise pourquoi je tremble, j'écarquille les yeux, depuis tout à l'heure mes pensées ne sont fixées que sur Shin et d'enfin me rendre compte de l'attachement que j'ai à son encontre décuple cette peur que j'ai au ventre depuis plusieurs heures.

Je dois me calmer, je dois me calmer, sinon comment serais-je capable de jouer demain si mes pensées ne sont focalisées que sur une seule personne, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur de ces drôles de sentiments, je n'ai pas le droit de penser à autre chose qu'au match, ils comptent tous sur moi demain, Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Monta, que j'ai frappé parce qu'il voulait abandonner en plus, que penseraient-il de moi s'il voyait dans quel état je suis parce que ces sentiments sont nouveaux pour moi et que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

Je sais qu'il sera là demain, qu'il regardera chacune de mes actions, qu'il m'analysera comme il l'a toujours fait et je sais que je serais destabilisé par ce regard perçant que je sentirais en permanence sur moi...je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Je sens d'un coup un poids me tomber sur les épaules et je ne sens plus la pluie sur mon visage et ma tête, je relève les yeux pour voir que j'ai une capuche et qu'une veste a été posée sur moi, je vais pour me retourner et remercier la personne quand ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge, qu'aucun son n'arrive à sortir parce que je suis face au regard de la personne que je ne voulais en aucun cas voir ce soir...

- Shin...mais qu'est-ce que...

- Hiruma ne te voyait pas revenir, il m'a envoyé te chercher, il savait que tu ne te reposerais pas.

Et il ne pouvait pas envoyer Mamori ou Monta plutôt que toi? J'ai envie de lui dire ça, je n'ai pas envie d'être désagréable, je veux juste qu'il s'éloigne de moi, le plus vite possible, je veux pouvoir me calmer...je réalise alors une chose.

- Heuuu Shin, tu risques pas d'avoir froid là à me donner ta veste?

Parce que oui, c'est sa veste que j'ai le dos, je m'en suis rendu compte en voyant la longueur des manches, il est quand même beaucoup plus imposant que moi et je l'ai toujours vu avec ce genre de vêtements quand il va courir.

- Moi ce n'est pas grave mais toi, tu joue demain, il serait dommage qu'Eyeshield 21 tombe malade non?

Eyeshield 21...je viens de me souvenir du fossé qu'il y a entre nous...pour lui je serais éternellement Sena Kobayakawa ou Eyeshield 21...jamais il ne m'a appelé que par mon prénom, jamais il n'a montré de signes d'amitié à mon égard, je crois que là, je viens de me prendre la plus belle claque de ma vie, je redescends de très haut...je suis vraiment un crétin fini, jamais nous ne serons sur un pied d'égalité, tant que pour lui, je ne suis qu'un joueur de foot americain, rien n'ira...

- Shin je tenais vraiment à te remercier, tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux sur une chose et si tu n'avais rien dis, je serais encore perdu dans un monde d'illusion, vraiment, merci...

C'est un merci amer qui sort de ma bouche et je vois à son air qu'il ne comprend pas de quoi je parle, à quoi je le vois? Il a juste relevé un sourcil mais c'est suffisant pour moi de voir que ça le perturbe, je sais bien à ce que m'a dit Sakuraba que Shin n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans les relations avec les gens mais grâce à ça, je peux me réveiller.

Je retire la veste que j'ai sur le dos et la lui tend, il essaye de me comprendre en lisant dans mes yeux mais tout ce dont je suis capable de faire, c'est de lui sourire, je ne sens plus mes mains tremblaient, mon estomac ne me fait plus mal, j'ai fermé les yeux en lui souriant parce que je sens que ma vue se brouille, que je vois trouble...

Le retour à la réalité fait bien mal...

Au moment où je me retourne pour reprendre mon chemin et rentrer chez moi, je sens quelque chose sur mon poignet, et la seconde d'après je sens Shin qui me tire derrière lui dans le sens opposé, je n'ai pas réagi quand sa main a prit mon poignet parce que la chaleur qui s'est dégagée de sa peau m'a fait du bien, je ne proteste pas et le laisse m'embarquer je ne sais où peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je le vois prendre ce genre d'initiative, peut-être parce que de mémoire des joueurs de son équipe, jamais Shin ne s'est vraiment préoccupé des autres **(1), **même au moment où Sakuraba doutait au plus haut point, il n'avait rien dit.

Nous arrivons dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, une maison que je n'ai jamais vu et je me rends compte que Shin m'a carrément ramené chez lui, une panique sourde s'empare de moi, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, qu'il me lâche pour que je puisse m'enfuir à toutes jambes! Mais il ne fait rien, il me fait monter des escaliers, ne dit pas un mot, regarde à droite et à gauche, sans doute à la recherche de ses parents mais la maison semble vide et je ne suis pas du tout, mais pas du tout rassuré!

Il ouvre la porte d'une pièce et s'y engouffre dedans, il allume la lumière et la soudaine luminosité me fait mal aux yeux, je n'ai pas le temps de m'y habituer que je sens qu'il me propulse quelque part et je fini par atterir sur quelque chose de moelleux, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et remarque que j'ai atterri assis sur un lit et Shin a disparu...

Je commence à rougir, sentant ma peur revenir au triple galop, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a amené ici, je regarde tout autour de moi et remarque que sa chambre est comme lui, pas d'objet qui pourraient traîner à droite et à gauche, pas d'affiches posées sur les murs, la couleur est sobre, tout le contraire de la mienne en fait.

J'entends des pas et je le vois revenir avec une serviette sur la tête et moins d'une seconde après, je sens que j'en reçois aussi une en pleine figure, bonjour la gentillesse...c'est vraiment un bourrin ce gars-là...mais bon une question me turlupine depuis que je suis là,

- Shin, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?

Il daigne enfin tourner son visage vers moi et me regarder dans les yeux, son regard sombre qui en ferait trembler plus d'un de peur ne m'impressionne plus depuis longtemps déjà, je dirai plutôt qu'il me fascine parce que rien ne reflète dans ses yeux sauf quand il joue, on voit la passion quand il joue, on voit cette petite étincelle qui brille quand il donne son maximum.

J'ai souvent eu l'occasion de voir cette étincelle durant nos rencontres sportive, et elle m'a toujours captivé, mais en dehors, rien...ses yeux n'expriment rien et je le regrette...

- Tu habites beaucoup plus loin que moi et le temps de rentrer chez toi, tu aurais pu tomber malade et je ne veux pas être celui qui attirent les foudres de ton Quaterback.

Il a dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, alors c'est juste ça, il ne veut pas que je tombe malade pour le match de demain, ce serait dommage que le numéro 21 ne serve à rien si j'ai bien compris...et aller encore une douche froide...faudrait que j'arrête de voir des choses où il n'y en a pas...

Merde j'ai de nouveau ma vue qui se trouble, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, je lui demande rapidement où se trouve sa salle de bain et il a à peine le temps de m'expliquer que je suis dejà en dehors de sa chambre et que je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, je m'adosse contre la porte derrière moi et garde la tête baissée, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer mais au moment où je relève la tête et vois mon reflet dans le miroir, tout s'effondre...

Je me laisse glisser contre cette porte et me retrouve assis par terre, mes bras enroulent mes genoux et je presse ma tête dessus, je pleure c'est plus fort que moi, toute la tension que j'ai accumulé cette dernière heure a besoin de sortir et je pleure, je me recroqueville davantage sur moi-même, espérant étouffer mes sanglots que je ne parviens plus à contrôler, je me sens trembler, je sens ma respiration qui s'entrecoupe, ne me laissant pas vraiment le temps de prendre de l'air, j'ai mal...j'avais oublié qu'aimer pouvait faire si mal...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans la même position, à pleurer comme un gosse mais je réalise alors que je n'ai pas fermé la porte à clef quand je la sens s'ouvrir doucement derrière mon dos, je n'ose plus faire le moindre geste, je suis en train d'avoir la plus grand honte de ma vie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va penser à me voir comme ça, peut-être va-t-il perdre l'estime qu'il avait pour moi, va-t-il penser que je ne vaux rien?

Alors que toutes ces questions me tiraillent de nouveau les entrailles, il fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attends pas, il s'accroupit derrière moi et délicatement passe ses bras autour de moi pour m'attirer vers lui, je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand et mon coeur qui s'arrête de battre, je sens mon dos heurter son torse tandis qu'il noue ses bras autour de ma taille, son front vient se poser contre mon épaule et je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau m'envoyant des milliers de décharges dans tout le corps.

- Shin que...

- Shhhhh...ne dis rien...

N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, je sens qu'il se relève, me tenant toujours contre lui, non plutôt me portant contre lui, je me sens gené au possible, je sens que j'ai toujours les joues humides et le voir se comporter comme ça avec moi me fait du mal, je chuchote mlagré moi,

- Poses moi s'il te plaît...

Il ne m'écoute pas et me ramène jusqu'à sa chambre où il me fait m'asseoir sur son lit puis vient s'accroupir devant moi, je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux et garde le visage baissé, je sens ses mains me le relever lentement et ses pouces passent sous mes yeux pour essuyer mes larmes, j'ai envie d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, signe de totale incompréhension mais aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche.

Il n'y a toujours aucun changement sur son visage, on dirait vraiment un robot et ça me fait toujours autant de peine, de savoir qu'il a ce genre de gestes envers moi uniquement pour m'apaiser et pas pour une autre raison, j'attrape une de ses mains et le force à la baisser, mes cheveux cachent mes yeux, il ne peut pas voir que j'ai encore envie de pleurer, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il arrête.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Sena?

Je relève la tête brusquement, ne faisant pas attention aux larmes qui viennent de nouveau de couler sans m'en rendre compte, je ne rêve pas, il vient bien de m'appeler Sena? Sans pour autant comprendre, je me mets à rire, mais un rire qui sonne faux, le genre de rire qui montre que je suis à bout de nerf, j'essuie mes larmes et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, je sais qu'il attend un explication, il est toujours accroupi devant moi et moi assis sur le lit penché au dessus de lui,

- Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai voulu que tu m'appelles juste par mon prénom...de ne pas être juste Eyeshield 21 à tes yeux...

Et tout en disant ça, je m'approche de son visage, inconsciemment je pose une pain sur sa joue, ce n'est qu'au moment où je me rends compte que ces yeux sont proches de moi que je sursaute, je me rends compte de ce que j'allais faire et me relève aussi sec, il s'est un peu éloigné de moi mais a toujours un genoux à terre et me fixe avec étonnement.

- Heuuuu je...je...excuse moi...je...ha ha! je.. je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça...oublie d'accord...je vais rentrer...hein...et merci...

Et voilà, je recommence à bégayer, c'est toujours le cas quand je dis des choses qui échappent à mon contrôle, mais alors là, c'est le ponpon! Je suis mort de honte et je sens que je vais aller me pendre au premier arbre que je croiserai sur la route et ...

- Sena...

Et je m'arrête net en l'entendant proconcer mon nom de cette façon, c'était quoi cette voix? Je me retourne légèrement pour voir qu'il est à nouveau debout derrière moi et en fait, je commence sérieusement à avoir peur de lui...et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il me retourne complètement d'un geste et se penche vers moi pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes et mon cerveau se déconnecte...

Le temps que je réalise que je ne rêve pas, il s'est déjà écarté de moi et me regarde et je vois pour la première fois dans son regard qu'il a l'air gêné et il me semble également qu'il y a autre chose...se pourrait-il que...?

Pour vérifier mon hypothèse, je l'agrippe par son tee shirt et le force à se baisser vers moi, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et écrase à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes, passer l'étonnement de mon geste, je le sens mettre une de ses mains sur ma taille et l'autre derrière ma nuque pour me sentir encore plus contre lui, il me fait comprendre d'ouvrir la bouche et je le laisse prendre le contrôle du baiser, sa langue contre la mienne m'électrise au plus haut point et me dis qu'il n'est pas doué uniquement qu'au football americain.

Quand l'air vient à manquer, nous nous séparons et je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je n'ose pas, j'ai encore mes bras autour de son cou et son front est posé contre le mien, je peux sentir qu'il cherche à reprendre son souffle alors que ses doigts caressent ma nuque m'envoyant des frissons partout. Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour lui poser la question qui me préoccupe, il me coupe et ne prononce qu'un mot qui me laisse sans voix

- Oui...

Sans que je n'ai à dire quoi que ce soit, il a comprit depuis le début, et tandis qu'il me tient fort dans ses bras, je me sens mieux parce qu'il a répondu à ma question, même si je ne l'ai pas exprimé à haute voix, il vient de confirmer ce que je pensais et je me sens déjà plus fort parce que je ne suis plus seul...

Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux, un sourire franc est venu prendre place sur mon visage et je constate que lui aussi sourit, le même sourire qu'il m'avait fait en finale, un sourire qui promet que tout ira bien et tandis que je me perds dans la contemplation de son visage, je repense à ma question et à la signifiaction de ce "oui"

_" Est-ce que toi aussi tu la ressens cette peur?"_

**OWARI**

_**1: **__**alors j'suis pas sur que Shin soit comme ça, faut que je relise tout et j'ai encore une vingtaine de tomes à acheter donc désolé s'il est pas vraiment comme ça!**_

_**Alors on m'a souvent dit que je faisais des boucles dans mes fics, commencer par la titre de la fic et le mettre aussi à la fin, je l'ai pas fait pour toutes mais j'avoue que j'aime faire ça!**_

_**donc j'attends vos impressions, aimez ou detestez comme vous voulez, je l'ai écrites parce qu'elle trainait dans ma tête depuis un bout de temps et me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, voili voilou!**_

_**bisous**_


End file.
